


Dia yang Baru

by rdb1707



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia, Steven Gerrard, menginginkan sesuatu yang baru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dia yang Baru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athnesnea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athnesnea/gifts).



> I own nothing, no profit.

Terlalu tua untuk bercanda  
Terlalu muda untuk menderita  
Namun cukup untuk bertanya:  
“Semua ini, untuk siapa?”

Adalah suatu kabar datang,  
Menghela napasmu kala siang  
“Apa yang membuatmu begini, Sayang?”   
“Aku… lelah.” Mata itu tak lagi gemilang

Dia mengabdi sejak umur tujuh  
Tepatnya, tahun seribu sembilan ratus delapan puluh tujuh  
Dekade demi dekade meretas peluh  
Semangatnya perlahan luluh

Sudah cukup ia setia  
Sudah cukup ia nelangsa  
Sudah cukup ia juara  
Ia ingin sesuatu yang baru, di Amerika

.

_The Galaxy will announce Wednesday morning that Liverpool captain Steven Gerrard has agreed to an 18-month deal to play for Major League Soccer's defending champions beginning in July._

.

_["The time's right for myself and my family for the change, for the fresh challenge."]_

_["But I now I feel it's the time for a fresh break and to try something different."]_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kutipan berita diambil dari: http://www.latimes.com/sports/soccer/la-sp-galaxy-steven-gerrard-20150107-story.html
> 
> Dibuat sebagai penghargaan untuk Steven Gerrard. Walau saya fans MU, tapi kontribusinya untuk dunia sepakbola besar sekali. #respect Thanks for all of your life in Merseyside. Good luck, Sire!


End file.
